


Only On Week Days

by Elaine3626



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Begging, Crying, Daddy Kink, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Gay Bar, Halo - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Parent/Child Incest, Riding, Spanking, Stripper Harry, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaine3626/pseuds/Elaine3626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry works as a stripper. His father, Louis, doesn't know but when he finds out he takes incredible advantage of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only On Week Days

**Author's Note:**

> This was to fill an anon prompt so :)

The lights dropped a bit and Harry took his sweet time getting himself to the pole on one of the side stages, pulling off bits of his skimpy clothing and loosely following his routine for the evening. The lights were a bit blinding tonight; he noticed and made a note to himself to use a different stage next time so he didn’t feel so on display. It was a silly thought, really, because strippers were always on display. That’s the aim, anyways.  
After his routine, Harry clambered down to the floor and over to the bar counter where, as per usual, a few older men were willing to buy him drinks for a few dirty things in their ear.  
“How old are you, Cutie?” one asked, sitting beside him.  
Harry threw on a flirty grin and lied, saying he was nineteen. It wouldn’t be a good image for the club if it got out that they hired under-aged strippers. Being only seventeen, Harry had to work extremely hard to keep his job.  
Before any conversation could begin, the bartender approached and told Harry someone had booked a private room with him for an hour.  
“I don’t do that on Saturdays,” Harry reminded unhappily, “ only on week nights.”  
“The guy was insistent. Paid nearly double.”  
Harry got up and walked towards the back room, praying the guy wasn’t ugly. Or old. Or old and ugly.  
Slinging open the door and pulling his shorts down a little over his hips, Harry nearly choked on his own breath and stopped in his tracks. “Fuck, Dad, what are you-”  
“The question,” Louis began, crossing his legs, “Is what are you doing here?”  
“I didn’t- I just, I thought, uh…’M working…” Harry shut the door behind him. “What are you doing here?”  
“Apparently, I’m watching my son dance around for a bunch of perverts.”  
“You were actually one of those perverts,” Harry groaned.  
“Me? And you’re the one who dresses in these fuck-tiny little shorts and grinds on any man who’s willing to buy you something to drink.” Louis motioned for Harry to come closer.  
Harry was near tears from the humiliation but did as he was instructed to. “It’s not, I don’t do anything stupid, Dad, I swear. There’s a no-touch policy and whenever I’m uncomfortable there’s security and I’m being careful I swear. Can you just trust me? Why did you go through the trouble of paying for a room when you could have given me this lecture at home?”  
“Do you let men fuck you back here, Harry?”  
Harry immediately shook his head. “No. Never.”  
“Show me what you do for them.”  
“I’m not doing that. You’re not serious.”  
“I’m incredibly serious.”  
Harry gulped. “I-I can’t. I can’t do that.”  
“C’mere,” Louis ordered.  
Harry forced himself to sit on his father’s lap, legs wrapped around him. “I- What are you doing?”  
“Getting what I paid for, of course. And throwing that no-touch policy of yours straight out the window.” He placed his hands on Harry’s slender hips.  
Harry moaned softly, feeling Louis’ dick hardening against his bum. “We can’t do this. This is so, so not right.”  
“You didn’t seem to care much for morals when you were wrapped around that pole,” Louis chuckled.  
Harry wriggled his hips down against Louis’ lap and held tightly onto his shoulders.  
“Don’t be getting too carried away,” Louis warned. “You’re still definitely in trouble. “It made Daddy very unhappy to find that you had such a tempting job and didn’t tell me about it.”  
“Daddy,” Harry repeated softly. “I-I’m sorry, Daddy, I didn’t want you to be upset with me.”  
“Let’s get you over my knee, hm? I think ten is good for what you’ve done.”  
Harry whined childishly. “I don’t need that- I can be good I promise. I’ll show you I can be good.”  
“You can show me after I’m finished spanking your pretty little arse. Now take these shorts off and lie down on my lap.”  
Harry stood up shakily and wriggled out of his impossibly tight shorts before awkwardly positioning himself on his stomach across Louis’ thighs.  
“I want you to count them. If you miss one, we’ll have to start over- So pay close attention.”  
Harry whimpered quietly in response.  
The first strike wasn’t terrible, though it made the younger boy jump. The next, on the same spot, however, made him cry out aside from his counting. Through the embarrassment and the pain, Harry was absorbing intense amounts of pleasure from each smack along with his cock rubbing against the fabric of Louis’ jeans.  
Harry was crying by number seven and had to be reminded not to bite down on Louis’ leg.  
“Ten,” Harry sighed.  
“Good job, Baby. You did very good. I think you want to ride Daddy’s cock now, don’t you?”  
“Yeah, so badly, Daddy, please.” It was wrong. Harry knew that, he wasn’t stupid. “I need it. Let me, please.”  
“Going to have to get yourself opened up for me,” Louis requested. “Can you do that?”  
“’Course, yeah, I can- I can do that.” Harry slid three fingers into his mouth to get them wet and then drug them down his bare torso past his aching cock to his hole.  
“So pretty, Harry,” Louis groaned. “You look so good up on your fingers while you’re sitting on my lap. Getting yourself open for my prick, yeah? You’re so desperate. Does it make you horny having to do what you do and have no one to fuck you afterwards?”  
“God, yes, Daddy, it does. I need this so badly.” Harry slid his third finger in and chewed hard on his lips while he searched for his prostate.  
Louis recognized what he was doing. “Stop that, no, no more. S’my job to make you feel good, Baby, let me take care of you.”  
Harry reluctantly pulled his hand away and lifted himself so Louis could get his jeans off. He moved to the floor so he could take Louis’ cock into his mouth, licking over it and sucking lightly until it was slick enough.  
Louis helped Harry return to his position on his lap. “Alright, get yourself on my prick Sweetheart. You can do it.”  
The younger boy picked himself up and sank down on Louis’ dick, letting it fill him up completely and habitually find the sweet spot inside of him. “Daddy,” he breathed.  
Louis sighed loudly at the tight heat, bucking his hips up to make Harry take all of him in.  
Harry fell forward against Louis’ still clothed chest and gripped his shirt with his fingertips. His breathing was labored but he still managed to pivot his hips enough to rub his prostate.  
“Are you sorry, Harry? Are you sorry you had such a naughty job and you kept it a secret?”  
“’M sorry, yeah. Ah, feels so good.”  
“Yeah? You like being filled up with my cock?”  
“So much, Daddy. I’m so full, please make me cum.”  
Louis rested his hands on Harry’s thighs. “You can do it.”  
And, well Harry knew he could. He picked himself up and fell back onto Louis’ lap until his cock was leaking pre cum against his belly. “’M really close. Can I-”  
“Hold on a little bit for me. Can you do that? Just wait for me, Baby.”  
When Harry felt Louis let go inside of him, he came in his hand and on his thigh with a sigh and a slump.  
After a moment, Harry pulled off of Louis’ dick and placed himself on his lap again. “Thank you, Daddy.”  
Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s curls and kissed his cheek while telling him how well he did. “You were very good, Harry, but I think you can cum again.”  
Harry looked up in surprise. “What? No, I can’t do that. I’ve just-”  
“I know, sh, I’ll help you.” Louis wrapped his hand around Harry’s softening cock, slick with cum, and tugged it back to a stiff state.  
Harry hissed at the touch. “Ah, ow, hurts, sensitive, no, can’t cum again.”  
Louis used his other hand to run down Harry’s chest to his nipples and pinch one between his fingers. Harry shivered with arousal so he kept at it, pulling and twisting until the flesh was red. “You’re quite fond of that, aren’t you? Fuck, that’s hot, Harry, you’re so hot.”  
Harry was teary eyed from the overstimulation. He mewled and purred while pawing helplessly at Louis’ upper arms until he was brought to another, slightly painful orgasm.  
“No more,” he sobbed. “Can’t do it again.”  
“You gave everything you had, Baby. I’m very proud of you. Now, you’re not going to keep any more secrets from Daddy, are you?”  
Harry shook his head, wiping his eyes. “And, uh, for the record,” he said softly, “I only do private rooms on week days.”  
Louis rolled his eyes and scooped Harry into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments
> 
> please and thank you
> 
> My twitter is @R2DLou and my tumblr is SunsetSheeran.


End file.
